


Fairy Tale theatre- The Nutcracker

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Series: Fairytale Theater [12]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game), Five Nights at Freddy's, Sly Cooper (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Nutcracker Fusion, Christmas, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Happy Ending, Magic, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Can the Christmas episode round off the fairytale theatre stories with a bang! Or will it all go wrong?
Relationships: Cream the Rabbit/Miles "Tails" Prower
Series: Fairytale Theater [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593811
Kudos: 1





	Fairy Tale theatre- The Nutcracker

Miranda the Puffin was getting the Nutcracker story telling session started as she opened the picture book, to show the children the opening paragraph. " So , are you all sitting quietly? Good, then I'll begin. Once upon a time, the kingdom of Leibaum was troubled by a great army of rats, who chewed the cheese, bit babies in the cradles and squealed in the church's pew. This was a great discomfort and the King gave out a bounty." 

She showed the opening of the plague falling apart as the great Drosselmayer himself appeared on the next page, along with a cheering crowd. "The Mouse Queen suggested the nobles leave crushed spices to frighten or irritate the rats, but that wasn't exactly helpful as the stocks of spices and herbs grew bare. But a hero, the famed inventor Drosselmayer the Fox came and showed his latest invention, a magic powered mouse trap." 

The king grew so impressed, he let the inventor test in on the rats, although some mice also got caught. Eventually, all of the rats that had been causing trouble throughout the kingdom were vanquished. So a great celebration was going to be held at the royal palace, before Christmas Eve." 

" But the Mouse Queen was enraged that her own advice had been ignored, so she spitefully told the king of rats everything she'd overheard off Drosselmayer, during the celebration party." The red eyed rat king look unimpressed at the white furred Mouse Queen as she stormed up towards his messy throne room enchanted with magic ice he'd stolen off the snow queen's palace, before asking her a question. 

"Why are you here? shouldn't you be hiding in your own palace in the country, you coward Penelope?" But Penelope was not deterred as she stamped her beautiful brown wood-carved shoes, which did not make the King flinch. "Listen here. We both hate Herr Drosselmayer, since his mouse traps target both our servants and families, without caring which coat they wear. In exchange for a cut of your city magics called science, I will give you a secret passageway into the castle and we can get revenge." 

The children gasped as Miranda told the next part. "So the treacherous Mouse queen did just that and the Rat King turned Drosselmayer's son into a nutcracker doll. this did not make Drosselmayer happy, as he searched for a cure for fifteen years. Meanwhile, his niece and nephew, Clara and Fritz were waiting for a visit from the toy-maker. Clara the rabbit got a nutcracker doll, while Fritz the Fox got several toy soldiers as Rough Patch went to buy some more of Drosselmayer's toys. 

" Heavens that nutcracker looks boring." Fritz yawned as he played with his dolls before the 

"Oh chickadee nutcracker. Ha, ha! Heeh, heeh! Nutcracker , you too will die. For the seven crowned sun will avenge my death! As something red-squeak!" The mouse queen yelled as she expired, much to everybody's confusion. "What was that about?" Clara asked the nutcracker as he replied. "I don't know Clara. Perhaps we need to head to the Land of Dolls." 

"But nobody expected a giant mouse with seven heads to show up as even the Pastry cook giant trembled at the sight of the mouse Prince." "Wait a minute, there wasn't a mouse with seven heads in the ballet!" Charmy the bee yelled as Miranda sighed, before adjusting her reading glasses and a face mask. "But a seven headed mouse did show up in the original book. Anyway back to the story.." 

Cream and Cheese both shuddered as even the spoilt Princess Sally was having second thoughts, while the cured Princess yelled. " Will somebody do something about that giant mouse?! He could destroy the entire Land of Dolls!" The King of Rats also showed up as he was riding atop of the giant mouse. "Attention all citizens of the Kingdom of Doll! If Clara doesn't hand over the Nutcracker, her toys and her sweets to us, we shall make the seven headed mouse eat one person for each rat or mouse that fell under a mouse trap." 

"Things were growing bleak, but our heroes had a plan in mind." They were 

"But Nutcracker, I will love you, even if you are old and ugly, for true love weathers all storms."As if by magic, the Nutcracker turned back to normal.


End file.
